


Night Preys

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Smut, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Troublé par la sensation d'être suivi et déterminé à trouver le tueur en série qui vide les victimes de leur sang dans les rues de New York, Steve se laisse séduire pour une nuit. Il va vite se rendre compte que sa rencontre avec le mystérieux James ne doit rien au hasard.





	Night Preys

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes.
> 
> Ceci est ma 1ère fic Stucky et comme vous l'avez compris, un UA vampire. Je suis un peu nerveuse, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!^^

Steve soupira et resserra sa veste contre lui, désireux de se protéger contre le froid mordant de Novembre. La nuit avait fondu sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il se retrouvait seul dans le petit cimetierre situé à l'extrémité de la ville. La pluie tombait en fines gouttelettes, à peine perceptibles dans l'obscurité qui enveloppait l'air autour de lui. 

Abattu, il laissa son regard s'attarder devant la pierre tombale qui se tenait devant lui. Elle lui manquait vraiment beaucoup. Ils auraient pu être tellement heureux ensemble si on leur en avait laissé l'occasion. Leur histoire avait été fugace mais intense, faite pour durer, il l'avait toujours su. Mais il avait dû faire son devoir et partir servir son pays et Peggy.. et bien, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait dû s'en douter bien sûr. Les traits tirés, les joues creusées, la douleur dans le fond de ses yeux qu'il avait alors mépris pour de la fatigue. 

Le dernier jour, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, un sentiment étrange lui avait rongé l'estomac, mais elle avait souri et l'avait embrassé tendrement, une promesse au bout de son souffle à peine perceptible. Il ne l'avait jamais revu vivante. Les quelques mois qui l'avaient séparé d'elle avaient permis un développement fulgurant de la maladie. Elle s'était éteinte quelques jours seulement avant son retour programmé. De quoi s'était-elle rendu compte au juste ? Avait-elle compris ? D'après ce que lui avait révélé sa mère, haletante entre ses larmes, elle avait été diagnostiquée bien trop tard, alors qu'elle était déjà en train de glisser du coma vers la mort. Mais Steve pensait qu'elle l'avait su, intuitive comme elle pouvait l'être, qu'elle avait compris le changement qui s'opérait insidieusement en elle. 

Il serra les poings qu'il avait enfoncé au fond de ses poches, les yeux brûlants. Il finit par se détourner et se diriger vers la sortie du cimetierre. Obnubilé par ce qui aurait pu être, il avait perdu la notion du temps. D'un pas lourd, il emprunta le chemin qui devait le ramener chez lui, à travers les rues désertés. Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui et il se surprit à jeter de plus en plus souvent un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Pourtant il était seul sur le trottoir, les rares passants qu'il croisait ne lui accordant aucune attention, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le climat pesant qui s'était installé sur la ville. La sensation se fit de plus en plus oppressante au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Ce n'était malheureusement pas nouveau, cela faisait près d'un mois maintenant qu'il se sentait épié, regardé. Surtout lorsqu'il était dehors, dès la nuit tombée. Il refusa d'accélérer le pas cependant, et de céder à une angoisse vaine. 

Alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue dans laquelle se trouvait son appartement, un éclat de lumière verte attira son regard. Un néon. Le nom du pub irlandais devant lequel il passait souvent mais dans lequel il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'aventurer, brillait tel un phare dans l'obscurité ambiante à peine troublée par la faible lumière des lampadaires. Steve frissonna violemment dans l'air humide du soir et se retourna une énième fois pour observer la nuit. Il avait la sensation que les ombres se rapprochaient de lui, inexorablement. C'était son imagination bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette impression Il n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de changer de direction et de se diriger vers le pub. Il y pénétra sans voir l'ombre qui le suivait s'y glisser quelques instants après lui. 

 

Le Shenanigan datait des années 20, date à laquelle les frères O'Connors avait décidé de recréer l'établissement que leur famille avait abandonné sur leur terre natale des années auparavant.  
Bien que discret, le bar comptait une solide base de clients fidèles et l'ambiance y était feutrée et confidentielle. Tout ce dont Steve avait besoin.  
Il s'installa sur une des banquettes usées de cuir vert, sa bière à la main. Il laissa les instants défiler dans un silence confortable, refusant poliment les tentatives pour engager la conversation. 

A un moment de la soirée, la sensation d'être observé s'empara de lui à nouveau. Il scruta le bar à la recherche de la source et cette fois-ci, son regard finit par être accroché. Accroché à deux orbes d'un bleu flamboyant qui semblait luire encore plus intensément dans la luminosité sombre du pub et qui ne le quittaient pas. Là était la source. L'homme était incontestablement très séduisant, avec sa mâchoire carrée, ses traits harmonieusement déssinés et des cheveux qui tombaient avec souplesse juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, chacun refusant d'abandonner. L'inconnu leva un sourcil d'un air moqueur, comme pour le défier. Steve prit son air le plus pincé comme toute réponse mais l'homme sembla encore plus amusé. Il ne lâcha pas le jeune homme du regard et ce dernier finit par se détourner, gêné par la chaleur inconnue qui s'immisçait lentement dans son estomac. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux, l'homme se tenait devant lui. Il lui fallu faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas sursauter. 

“Je peux m'asseoir ?” demanda l'inconnu d'une voix grave et séduisante.  
“Je ne sais pas, vous avez terminé votre inspection?” le défia Steve sèchement, pour cacher son trouble.  
“Un homme aussi séduisant capte l'attention, que voulez-vous, je ne suis qu'un humain.” répliqua l'inconnu, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

Steve sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Il n'était pas vraiment étranger aux compliments sur son apparence mais le regard appréciateur qui se posait sur lui le déstabilisait. Il préféra l'attaque.

“Merci du compliment, mais je n'aime pas me sentir observé. Surtout quand je rentre chez moi après une dure journée.” L'homme parût surpris. Steve se sentit soudain un peu idiot. Il accusait à demi-mots cet homme d'être responsable de l'impression d'être suivi sans preuve. Mais l'homme ne fut pas offensé. Il haussa les épaules et d'un mouvement fluide, s'assit sur la banquette qui lui faisait face. 

“C'est la 1ère fois que je vous vois ici, c'est plutôt surprenant, la grande majorité des clients sont des habitués, moi y compris.” L'homme sourit et l'ancient soldat lui trouva un air de félin, séduisant mais impitoyable. La sensation dans son ventre s'intensifia. 

“Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à vous asseoir.” dit-il pour toute réponse, et il maudit le ton défensif qu'il avait emprunté. 

“Vous ne ne jetteriez pas un pauvre homme comme ça hors de votre compagnie tout de même?” le taquina son interlocuteur, visiblement indifférent à la méfiance dont il était l'objet. “Non sans connaitre votre prénom au moins?”

“Steve.” finit par répondre le jeune homme, moins agacé qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'être. L'autre sourit, triomphant. 

“James.” répondit-il en se repositionant sur la banquette, étirant ses jambes sous la table. Steve sentit leurs chaleurs non loin des siennes. 

“Ravi de vous connaître James. Mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je suis venu ici pour être seul alors..”

“Noyer son chagrin seul dans l'alcool n'est jamais une bonne solution. Surtout quand on peut se confier à un ami à la place.” le coupa James, d'un ton assuré.

Steve pouffa d'un rire sans joie, mal à l'aise. Avait-il donc l'air si malheureux que ça?

“Ah bah parce que nous sommes amis maintenant?”

“On peut l'être ... pour l'instant.” sourit le nouvel arrivant, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Le sous-entendu fit rougir le vétéran mais il ne trouva pas de quoi répliquer. Il sentit que toute rebuffade paraîtrait forcée et peu sincère. Parce qu'il sentait que l'autre le déchifferait sans peine et cela le perturbait plus que de raison. Il préféra changer de sujet.

“J'ai l'air pitoyable à ce point pour qu'on vienne m'aborder comme vous le faites?”

“Pas pitoyable.. mais triste. Perdu aussi. Rassurez-vous, vous donnez très bien le change. Mais j'ai l'oeil pour ce genre de choses. Les gens tristes se reconnaissent entre eux, je suppose.” James leva son verre en un geste teinté d'amertume. Steve le dévisagea sans un mot. James reposa son verre avant de lui raconter en quelques mots qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Rupture amicale ou amoureuse, le blond ne réussit pas à le deviner mais il décida que cela n'avait pas tellement d'importante. 

La belle voix grave était sincère et il se laissa percer par les paroles qu'elle prononçait. Très vite il réalisa qu'il n'avait désormais aucune envie que l'autre homme s'en aille. Ils commandèrent de nouveau à boire et à grignoter et ce fut au tour de Steve de se confier. Il y a quelque chose de libérateur à se confier à quelqu'un qui ne connait rien de vous et qui vous écoute comme si vous étiez la chose la plus importante au monde. L'ancien soldat se laissa absorber par le regard de braise qui foullait le sien par dessus la table. Il lui parlait de Peggy, épanchait sa douleur qui cicatrisait malgré tout, mais si lentement. La culpabilité aussi.

James savait écouter, absorbant ses paroles sans l'interrompre, poser les bonnes questions d'une façon délicate qui s'opposait à son apparence tranchante et ses yeux de feu. La tristesse lasse qui avait attiré Steve ici se transformait en toute autre chose qui le dérangeait un peu tant son corps semblait vouloir échapper à son contrôle. Il n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer que le sentiment qui tordait ses intestins à chaque frôlement, à chaque fois que ses yeux détaillaient les traits du visage qui lui faisaient face, était du désir. Il aurait été idiot de le nier, surtout quand il était aussi fort. Mais il n'avait jamais franchi le pas avec un homme, et il avait toujours refuser de le faire. Non pas par manque d'envie mais par peur. Il se l'interdisait, purement et simplement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était imposé ce refus. Par lâcheté sans doute, c'est ce que Nat lui avait toujours dit. Son éducation catholique très stricte qui lui avait été imposée dès sa plus tendre enfance n'y était pas pour rien, c'était évident. Il savait cela mais avait, malgré tout, toujours refoulé l'attirance qu'il avait pu ressentir pour un autre homme. Heureusement pour lui, les rares fois où cela lui été arrivé, cela avait été éphémère comme un éclair, et il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti sur le point de céder. Et puis Peggy était arrivé et il n'avait plus été tenté.

Il ne pouvait plus dire de même à présent. Il observa l'homme se lever pour payer alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir et Steve se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au moment de se séparer. Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler, il était plus de minuit. Il perdit son attention dans le mouvement des muscles qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous le t-shirt bleu sombre. Il redessina la bouche charnue, la barbe de trois jours qui assombrissaient ses joues. Il paraissait plus séduisant à chaque minute qui passait. Il s'ébroua mentalement et suivit James hors du pub, se sentait gauche et incertain. 

La pluie battante le prit par surprise et il resserra à nouveau sa veste contre lui pour lutter contre le froid. L'autre homme se tourna vers lui, l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage collait ses cheveux sombres à sa peau. Il ne semblait pas perturber par le froid. 

“Chez toi? (Steve lui avait appris qu'il habitait juste à côté lors de leur conversation) Parce que je me vois pas rentrer chez moi à pied sous cette flotte.” Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerra gronda non loin d'eux. Steve acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de prendre une décision finalement, on l'avait fait pour lui.

Il essaya de calmer le tumulte de ses pensées alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côté jusqu'à son appartement. 

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il se tourna vers James, incertain. Ce dernier observait la porte et le seuil d'un air poliment intéressé. Steve fut incapable de déchiffrer son expression, ce qu'il pouvait penser. L'homme s'était montré sûr de lui, oscillant entre séduction et empathie, menant savamment la danse qu'il avait initié. Steve s'était attendu à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, conquérant et aguicheur mais l'homme au cheveux semblait attendre quelque chose, patiemment. Steve passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant. 

“Euh.. tu veux rentrer?” 

Un éclat étrange fit briller les yeux de James et il entra d'un pas assuré, comme s'il était déjà en terrain conquis. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Le vétéran referma derrière lui et alluma la lumière. Son appartement était plutôt petit mais fonctionnel et assez bien décoré. Il avait peu d'effets personnels et il aimait que les choses soient bien rangées. Natasha plaisantait souvent en disant que son appartement semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de décoration. 

“Tu veux boire quelque chose?” proposa-t-il, la bouche sèche. James sourit à nouveau, un sourire ironique et secret. 

“Tu n'as pas idée.” fut sa seule réponse. Steve voulut reformuler sa question mais l'autre homme venait de franchir la distance qui les séparait et il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. De là où il était il pouvait distinguer les gouttelettes qui s'échappaient des mèches de cheveux sombres pour tremper son t-shirt, compter chaque cils, Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais James le coupa. 

“Tu aurais une serviette pour mes cheveux s'il te plait? Ils sont trempés et j'aimerais les sécher.”

“Oh oui, bien sûr” balbutia-t-il avant de se ressaisir et de montrer la salle de bain à son invité. Il lui proposa de se changer et James accepta de bonne grâce. Un fois séchés, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et parlèrent encore. Steve sentait la tête lui tourner légèrement par l'alcool d'une part mais surtout par la proximité de l'autre et par les sensations que cela lui provoquait. Il sentait ce qui allait se passer mais se sentait incapable de l'arrêter. Finalement cela se fit beaucoup plus naturellement qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Il était allé chercher quelques photos dans sa chambre pour les montrer au jeune homme qui avait été soldat lui aussi, il venait à peine de trouver ce qu'il cherchait que James se tenait devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ce qui était étonnant car son plancher grinçait. 

Son nouvel ami le regardait sans rien dire, le regard flamboyant et pour la énième fois de la soirée, le blond se retrouva sans voix. James avança vers lui et Steve recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur sans un bruit. Les lèvres de l'autre s'emparèrent des siennes, brûlantes et conquérantes et il s'abandonna avec une facilité qui l'effraya. La chaleur était édifiante, délicieuse au point d'en être insupportable. Même alors que ses vêtements tombaient un à un sur le sol, elle ne s'atténuait pas. Son dos était pressé sur le matelas à présent, les cheveux de James venant lui chatouiller le visage alors que sa main explorait son torse sans relâche. 

Elle finit par descendre encore et s'il avait eu l'intention de tout arrêter, elle fut balayée. Il y avait une éternité qu'on ne l'avait pas touché comme ça, impitoyablement, conquérant, déterminé aussi. James ne lui laissa pas une seconde de repos, alternant entre caresses légères et va-et-viens appuyés. L'homme savait ce qu'il faisait à l'inverse de lui qui tentait maladroitement de lui rendre la pareille. Il ne devait pas être si mauvais puisque James émit un grognement de frustration avant de l'embrasser férocement cette fois-ci. 

Steve se laissa guider, abasourdi par le désir qui annihilait toutes ses craintes, décuplait son énergie, il se sentait presque hors de son corps comme s'il était exclu de ses mouvements. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable. Et le plaisir était presque insoutenable. La bouche de James sur lui, ses cuisses qui écartaient les siennes. Steve se sentait brûler, d'autant plus que le corps paraissait étrangement froid à présent, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas auparavant. Mais loin d'amoindrir les sensations, le contraste le dévorait. 

Les doigts de l'autre étaient en lui à présent le préparant lentement mais sûrement à ce qui allait suivre. L'intrusion le gênait moins qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et la vulnérabilité qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir ne venait pas. Les mains pressées dans l'épaisse chevelure brune, il force James à se baisser pour l'embrasser, et lui mordit la lèvre par pure provocation. Il sentit l'autre sourire contre sa bouche et s'apprêta à le provoquer à nouveau quand il se sentit en lui, pleinement cette fois-ci. La surprise et l'étincelle de douleur qui l'accompagna ne durèrent que quelques secondes avant le désir ne ravage tout à nouveau. Les coups de rein étaient puissants et maîtrisés et Steve y répondait avec une ferveur qui aurait pu le faire rougir si le plaisir ne le consumait pas entièrement. Il se sentit glisser de plus en plus et rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, exposant sa gorge. James, dont le visage n'avait pas quitté son cou depuis qu'ils s'étaient unis, raffermit sa prise sur lui et c'est là que le blond les sentit. Les dents sur la peau de son cou, anormalement pointues. La morsure ne le surprit pas, aussi légère qu'une piqûre. En revanche, l'orgasme dévorant qu'elle déclencha, si. Comme si toute la chaleur que leurs ébats avaient créée se retrouvait en un seul endroit, annihilant tout sur son passage. Il se cambra, murmurant des mots dont il se saisissait pas le sens. Le plaisir bloquait tout le reste, le noyant dans une myriade de sensations semblables à un feu d'artifice. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle et que son corps semblait s'enfoncer dans le matelas, privé de ses forces, il sentit que James continuait de le mordiller et un spasme de désir revint tordre son ventre alors qu'il le sentit venir à son tour, se pressant un peu plus contre lui, son corps semblant avoir retrouvé la chaleur qu'il avait perdu au début de leurs ébats.

Il sentit la fatigue l'envelopper comme un cocon et il réalisa qu'il était en train de s'assoupir. La pression contre son cou était toujours là et un léger bruit de succion fut le dernier son qu'il entendit avant de perdre pied. La réalité lui échappa et tout devint noir. 

 

Il ignora quelle heure il était quand il revint à lui mais il ne devait pas être plus de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, il eut brusquement conscience du manque de chaleur à ses côtés. Un bruissement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du lit, à peine imperceptible. S'il n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne ouïe, il l'aurait manqué. Il ouvrit un œil avec précaution. James était en train de se rhabiller, enfiler son t-shirt sans aucune précipitation, comme s'il n'était pas pressé de sans aller, ce qui semblait légèrement contradictoire avec l'idée de partir en pleine nuit. Il se retourna vers Steve et son expression demeura indéchiffrable quand son regard croisa celui de l'autre homme qui l'observait. 

“Tu peux rester aussi tu sais. Je t'oblige pas à partir.” Steve s'en voulut de dire ça, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air désespéré, ce qu'il n'était pas, mais en même temps, son cœur se serrait à l'idée de voir l'autre disparaitre. Cela n'avait pas de sens... L'autre homme eut un sourire énigmatique, moqueur et tendre à la fois, et il se rapprocha de lui d'un pas fluide. 

“Je ne pensais que tu te réveillerais aussi tôt.” murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui, une de ses mains allant se placer sous le menton de Steve, lui faisait relever légèrement la tête. Il se rendit compte qu'elle lui tournait et que la pièce lui paraissait plus sombre. Il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé et que sa gorge lui faisait étrangement mal. James y jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur lui.  
“Tu devrais te reposer.” dit-il d'une voix douce. “Je pense que tu vas bientôt tomber malade.” 

Il se redressa avec une souplesse féline et s'éloigna à nouveau.  
L'ancien soldat voulut s'énerver de le voir le laisser comme ça, sans s'expliquer mais il n'en avait pas la force. 

“Je te reverrai?”  
James venait d'enfiler sa veste et il se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le blond remarqua qu'il avait soudain l'air tendu même s'il s'efforçait de se cacher. 

 

“Oh c'est fort possible.” Il se redirigea vers Steve et à sa grande surprise, monta sur le lit et l'enjamba, obligeant le jeune homme à s'allonger à nouveau. La chaleur dans son ventre refit son apparition. James posa sa bouche à l'endroit de son cou qui lui faisait mal et il retint de gémir tant la peau était sensible. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre chef.  
“Tu devrais vraiment dormir Steve.” murmura l'homme aux cheveux foncés et le vétéran émit une petit bruit de gorge pour montrer son approbation. Une douce torpeur l'envahissait et il se surprit à penser que le corps contre le sien était brûlant de nouveau. 

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait jour et il était seul. Il eut un pincement au coeur en réalisant qu'il ne restait aucune trace de sa nuit passée aux côtés de l'homme du pub, à part des draps froissés portant les traces d'une eau de cologne bien trop alléchante. 

 

Heureusement pour lui, il ne prenait son travail que le soir dans l'équipe de nuit, et il était heureux de pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de se plonger dans l'action pour oublier une nuit qui semblait de pas vouloir s'éloigner de sa mémoire. En arrivant à son bureau dans le commissariat du 91ème district, il soupira en déposant son sac au pied de sa chaise avant de chercher son équipier du regard. 

Sam était non loin de là et il marcha vers lui. Il sourit en voyant le regard admiratif de Kate, une autre équipière sur son meilleur ami. Plus petit que lui mais tout aussi athlétique, il faisait des ravages sur son lieu de travail, sans que personne ne se doute qu'il était depuis longtemps engagé avec son compagnon, Riley. C'est Steve qui les avait présenté et Sam lui en gardait une reconnaissance sans faille. Les yeux chocolat de son ami pétillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur son cou. 

“Il y en a un qui s'est bien amusé la nuit dernière on dirait. Il ou elle s'appelait comment?”  
“James.. et ça te regarde pas.” répliqua Steve avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Les deux amis rirent doucement puis Sam reprit un air plus sérieux. 

“T'as bien fait d'arriver de bonne heure. On est déjà convoqué dans le bureau de Fury. Juste nous deux, apparemment l'équipe a été briefée la nuit dernière quand on était en congés. Il y a eu deux autres la nuit dernière..” 

Steve soupira et suivit son ami dans l'ascenseur qui allait les mener au 13ème étage. C'est là que le Commandant Fury les attendait, debout devant la vitre qui surplombait la ville plongée dans les ténèbres. 

“Wilson, Rogers. Fermez la porte derrière vous.” La voix caverneuse de leur responsable résonna, calme et tranchante.  
Il se retourna quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de son bureau et s'assit. Steve s'était toujours demandé comment il arrivait à anticiper chaque mouvement et chaque action des gens en face de lui. Il avait beau manqué d'un oeil, il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance. 

“Comme vous le savez probablement, il y a eu deux autres morts cette nuit. Même profil, jeunes, femme et homme, 20 et 22 ans. Aucun lien entre eux. Retrouvés par des agents chargés de l'entretien des rues à deux endroits différents : une ruelle située derrière la 19 et 20ème rue, et l'homme sur un des quais du vieux port. Cela fait 14 morts depuis un mois, sans compter les disparitions. Deux à trois par nuit. A part la façon dont ils sont morts et leur âge, on a trouvé aucun point commun, on ne peut pas les relier.” résuma-t-il sans émotion. 

Devant lui les différents fichiers étaient ouverts et Steve regarda la photo du cadavre de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds probablement (la photo était en noir et blanc) recouvrait son visage. On remarquait l'angle étrange de sa tête. 

“Ils ont eu la nuque brisée comme les autres?” demanda-t-il doucement, incapable de détourner les yeux. 

“Oui et exsangue comme les autres,. J'ai dépêché Natasha comme détective en charge de l'affaire, elle travaillera exclusivement de nuit, vous serez donc amené à lui transmettre chaque information qui pourrait être d'importance lors de vos patrouilles. Vous connaissez vos quartiers et les gens qui les occupent et si quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire, vous devez lui dire.” 

“Natasha? Mais c'est pas trop dangereux?”

“Oh croyez-moi, elle saura se défendre.” 

Steve n'en doutait pas, Nat avait été la meilleure d'entre eux, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été choisie par Fury pour intégrer son équipe. Depuis lors, elle travaillait de nuit et ils ne voyaient qu'à l'extérieur. Nat était, avec Sam, la personne dont il était le plus proche. Enfin ça avait été le cas avant qu'elle ne change d'équipe. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la revoir en dehors depuis cette époque. 

“On parle de moi?” Natasha fit son entrée dans la pièce avec une grace féline. Steve fut frappé par la pâleur alarmante de sa peau, elle qui avait eu la peau si mate avant d'intégrer l'équipe de nuit. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas fatiguée au contraire, elle était resplendissante, mais il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la façon dont elle se tenait après ça, il la sentait sur le qui-vive, comme si elle s'efforçait de contenir une agitation trop forte. Cette attitude ne lui parut pas inconnu et il essaya de se rappeler chez qui il l'avait déjà vu. 

“J'allais bientôt partir enquêter, je voulais vous voir avant.” fit-elle à ses deux amis. “Je serai sur le canal 5.” 

“Tu as du nouveau?” demanda Sam alors que Steve acquiesçait doucement en fixant le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. 

“Et bien oui..” Natasha jeta un rapide coup d'oeil comme pour voir s'il l'autorisait à parler. Devant un mouvement imperceptible d'approbation, elle se tourna de nouveau vers eux. 

“Il y a eu un témoin la nuit dernière, près des docks. Apparemment il aurait eu deux personnes sur les lieux du crime en plus de la victime. Notre témoin, un des employés du port qui occupe un poste de nuit, a pu entrapercevoir un homme. Il a pu en faire un portrait et nous le décrire. Je viens apporter son portrait, j'ai tenté de regarder dans nos diverses banques de données mais je n'ai rien trouvé, il nous faudrait un nom ou un échantillon ADN pour ça..” conclu-t-elle avec humeur en tendant le dossier Fury. 

Ce dernier examina le portrait sans rien dire avant de le glisser vers les deux policiers qui se penchèrent en même temps pour le regarder. 

“Non, on l'a jamais croisé, ça ne me dit rien.” finit par déclarer Sam, frustré. “On va continuer à chercher cette nuit. Vous voulez qu'on fasse une copie du portrait, qu'on le montre à nos indics habituels? Quelqu'un l'a peut-être vu?” 

“C'est déjà prévu. Elles sont en train d'être imprimées. Rogers?” 

Steve les entendait à peine par dessus le bourdonnement qui enflait dans ses oreilles depuis que Natasha avait ouvert le dossier. Comment ne pas le reconnaître? Il avait devant les yeux le portrait de l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.


End file.
